Neko Miko
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Kagome has been traveling through the eras with Sesshomaru and Shippo as companions. Somehow she gets lost from the two yokai, loses her memory well more like can't voice them and ends up staying at the Phantomhive estate. Murder ensues on London's streets while an unwanted house guest makes trouble. (Complete) Told in 500 words
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Inuyasha or Black Butler with that I am only saying it once. So relax and enjoy the madness that come from my mind.

* * *

A rather normal sunny day at the Phantomhive estate was going splendid. With everything in order and not one of the servants breaking, ruining, and or burning down a part of the house down. The butler Sebastian felt content as he went about his regular duties that didn't include the fixing of the others mistakes.

Outside in the backyard a pair of blue eyes went wide as they spotted the giant white demon dog. Shooting out under him the not so small black cat ran. Hitting a tree the cat pounced through the air right into a window of the house. Mey-Rin was the first to see the animal as it hit the ground with shards falling around its body.

The thought that running through the cat's mind. 'Why is he chasing me? Dame it he is angry and now wants to kill me!' She silently cried as she rushed through the long hall way.

Following the cat was the guard dog Pluto who was enjoying the chase. He bound through the broken window and breaking it further though he didn't minding that the hall way was a bit small for him. Pushing himself to keep up with the black cat he didn't notice the maid shaking with her hands protecting her head.

Mey-Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "I wonder what got into Pluto." She thought aloud as she went to cleaning up the mess.

Down the halls turning randomly at corners that appeared before hitting the stairs going down. The cat ran as fast as she could, needing to escape the beast wrath in one piece. Turning again she found herself in a kitchen that had a surprised cook that looked more like a demolition's expert instead. With a flamethrower and a sick of dynamite in his hands looking at a bowl.

Baldroy looked up stunned as a growl escaped the black cat. "Well how in the hell did you get in." He said knowing full well that the lord of the manner was allergic to cats.

The cat looked at the man coming at her with the torch and the demonic dog that had cornered her into the kitchen. 'What do I do?' She asked herself as her powers flared sending both attackers back.

Pluto recovered quick enough to capture her in his jaws. Clamping so hard he found the cat moving a surprise. Shaking his head a bit for good measure to insure that it was completely dead. While he walked with his trophy in his mouth to show it off to Sebastian his favorite one out of the lot. He didn't notice as the cat started to shrink to a much smaller size, making her look like a cub of a big cat instead.

Finnian waved his arms in the air trying to show the size of the animal he had seen. "But sir I really did see a giant cat in the garden!" He said loud enough for Ciel to overhear at his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian watched as Pluto came trotting down the hall way brushing paints off the wall as he went. It wasn't until on closer inspection of the demonic dog that he noticed the cat lying still in his jaws. Being a cat lover he moved so fast that Pluto was lying on the ground in his naked human form whimpering. Sebastian stood over him with the animal in his arms as blood matted its soft looking fur.

Ciel wanting to know what was happening got up and opened the door to see Sebastian holding a cat. His blue eye went wide before it turned into a glare. "What have I told you about bringing cats into the house?" He growled knowing that the butler knew what was coming.

Suddenly like a fire had been lit under the cat she woke with a panic. And managed to leap right out of the butler's arms and onto the very head of one pissed of child. The demon wanted to laugh but held back as he tried to remove the cat from the boy. It didn't work too well as she dug her claws in deeper.

Looking sadly at the cat he informed Ciel of the problem. "I am sorry young master I can't take the animal off you without harming you." The black haired boy crossed his arms not liking what he was hearing.

It was Mey-Rin who came up to the demon butler tripping and landing on her face who noticed it. "Oh well you look at that Master Ciel isn't sneezing." This had both males going wide with surprise.

Glowering at this Ciel tapped his foot. "Yes well that still doesn't get this cat off me now does it!" He said a bit muffled by the belly of the cat covering his face.

With a bit of a shimmering air the cat fell off the angry child she had latched onto in her panic. A faint pink glow over took her body as she changed into a human child that was the same height as his lordship. The only difference that could be seen between the two was the long black hair that fell past their knees. And the outfit they had never seen before.

It was a simple shrine maiden outfit of white and deep blue. Looking up she smiled at the boy who she felt an instant liking to. "Not cat Kagome." Even with the simple choppy words Ciel found her interesting enough to want to keep around. "You cute little boy." This had him frowning again as Sebastian smirked.

Ciel glared. "Enough standing around get back to your work." He said turning and going back into his study though not alone as Kagome followed him in.

An hour or so later Sebastian came in with tea and refreshments. Only to find his charge yelling at the little feline girl who had two cat ears poking up out of the top of her head. "It is time for tea…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian looked stunned at how the girl had touched his charge. "…Sir."

The girl smiled as her ears moved about her head in a swiveling motion that had her smile fading in to a frown that marred her face. Blue eyes became hard as she turned and glared at the butler. "Demon…" It was a simple word but the way she said it made Sebastian go on guard.

She blinked losing all the power that had him feeling ill at ease. Her look became clueless as she gave him a smile as she pounced on the tea cart. Picking up the container of cream and moving to the plush chair behind the massive wood desk.

Ciel threw up his hands. "She is impossible…Sebastian do I look like a lost and found agency?" He asked his butler while glaring at the cat.

Kagome stopped drinking the cream. "Kagome got lost from Mokomoko-sama. You find Mokomoko-sama for Kagome." Both found the way she talked discerning as she resumed her drinking out of the cup holding the cream.

The demon sighed knowing this would be going nowhere soon. "Can you at least tell us what this Mokomoko person looks like." He asked knowing full well that his lord didn't want the cat staying.

Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face. "No remember what Mokomoko-sama look like. No leave till you find Mokomoko-sama." This had Ciel raging again as he gave the strangely dressed girl a good tongue lashing.

Though as it continued Kagome didn't seem to be paying much attention as she changed back into the small cat. Moving from the chair to the floor and curled up as she went before closing her eyes. Both looked at her but Ciel seemed to have gotten over it as he sat back at his desk demanding tea.

After this Sebastian's day took a turn for the worst as Mey-Rin broke almost all the dishes, Baldroy destroyed the kitchen and well poor Finnian had kill all the grass. He then remembered that there was a visitor supposed to drop in for dinner. Yet the house was still a mess after Pluto's cat hunt through the house. The garden a mess no dishes to serve food on though he would need a place to cook it first.

Then it hit him like an angry Grim reaper. "Why hadn't I thought of it before." Sebastian said with a demon glint in his eyes.

So two unhappy campers, a butler, a maid and a cat all went out to the woods for the feast. Ciel looked unimpressed by the set up outside. The other man looked at the place with uncertainty as he walked along the dead grass. To the hidden grove where a fire burned brightly with the smell of cooked food filling the air with a savory flavor.

Kagome still in her cat form took a running leap at the large animal turning over spite. Her attack stopped by the butler who happily held her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian moved along the hall to his Master's room a bit before six. To wake Ciel at exactly six as were his instruction the night before. There was an outing planned but before anything could be done he still needed to finish his other work.

Cracking open the door he was about to open it fully then he noticed the boy was already awake. The lovely black cat was circling him before she pounced of onto the floor away from the door. She leapt back up onto the bed with a ball of string in her mouth which she laid down to chew on. Ciel stopped her by pulling the white string out of her mouth and tossing it back onto the floor.

Sebastian raised a brow. "I will not tell you again Kagome keep that ball off the bed." He couldn't help the chuckle as the young master took to acting like any other boy of his age.

Stepping in he moved swiftly like he wasn't just snooping. "Young Master she is a cat they don't usually tend to follow orders." He said while watching the cat jump back up onto the bed.

Ciel glared up at the butler. "I don't care what she is if she will not follow my commands I want her out Sebastian." The boy said standing up ready to be dressed for the day.

As he stood there without his nightgown on Kagome had changed into the human child. With his back turned Ciel didn't notice as the cat like girl moved closer to him reaching out a hand she brushed the scare that had brought him Sebastian. He turned glaring at her but found that her touch wasn't repulsive like he found the others to be.

Tears brushed down her face. "You hurt with bad memories." She said in her childish way that had him wonder just how old she was.

Holding the outfit for his master to wear for the day. Sebastian made his way back to the boy only to find a glowing pink light coving his pale skin. His eye patch was not on so he seen the mark of their contract waver for just a moment. Before the light faded away as if it hadn't been there to begin with.

Kagome he noticed now in human form was sitting on the floor with tears falling down her face. Which he found odd but had no time to question it as he needed to first get his master ready for the day. By the time he was done Sebastian found the girl had changed as well, right into one of Ciel's many outfits. Her hair done up into two long tails on each side of her head as a small dark blue hat sat in the middle.

Ciel noticed where he was looking and the boy scowled. "And what do you thinking you're doing now." He said looking ready to sock the small girl

"To find Mokomoko-sama then me gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel glared at the girl who could pass as his twin sister if not for her ability to turn into a cat. She had for the, he had lost count, time that day had tackled someone to the ground. After Sebastian finished apologizing to the person for her, Kagome would give them a big innocent stare and say…

"They smelled like Mokomoko-sama…Kagome sorry." And so the cycle would start all over again.

Kagome had been told to wait in the carriage while the two of them did what they came to do. She had recoiled at the smell of death and agreed but now she was finding it harder to stay put. As the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' ran through her mind. She gave up and moved quickly to the door opening it.

Inside as dark but she could make out the form of a man. Blue eyes went wide as she walked right up to the man. "No refund." Kagome said pointing at him.

Ciel only watched in horror as his only chance to get the joke loving Undertaker to laugh was gone. To his surprise the man started to laugh like the true mad man he was. "Ah it has been to long dear sweet child." He managed after his fits stopped enough for him to talk.

The cat gave a Cheshire grin. "Grimmy you see Mokomoko-sama?" Undertaker patted the girl on the head.

"No mokomoko here and no kits either. Now as for your question all I know is the killer will soon find you." It was like always a riddle with the man having no lead to go onto finding the next.

He sighed. "And yet we still don't know the origin of the toxic poison used to disintegrate over four people now. " He huffed. "Let us go Sebastian it is almost time for tea." Undertaker watched as he left finding it funny how Kagome walked by the boy's side. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as Kagome picked up Ciel's free hand and started to swing it while skipping.

Home again without a lead on either the Toxic murderer or the one known simply as Mokomoko-sama. Ciel was stumped and feeling like he wanted to hit something to remove the aggravation the cat girl caused him. Sebastian walked in with the tea trolley that held a soothing tea to help the boy get to sleep.

"Sebastian I order you to track down that murderer." The boy said knowing the demon could do it.

The butler bowed. "As you command my master." The demon said with a smirk. As he finished tucking in his young master.

Moving about the roof tops he heard many sounds and picked up many smells. Yet there was no sign of the toxic poison he was looking for. 'There should be a warehouse that the killer is using to hide the poison. Yet there is nothing not one single sign that there's such a poison around here."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sniffed the air licking her lips as she stalked around the corner of the doorway. Inside was a piece of meat slowly cooking in the large kitchen. Stalking it as if it were an animal ready to run at any sign of her presence. Slowly she was almost in place for the perfect attack when the sound of a loud banging scared her. Jumping up with fur sticking out all over the place and her tail looking three times its size.

Bard the cook nearly yelled as well when she popped out of nowhere. "Hey you're that strange cat the young master has no problem with." He said brushing a hand through his blond hair.

Kagome settled enough and decided to change. "No cat Kagome and you?" She said while moving closer in her priestess outfit.

The cook blushed not knowing that she was like Pluto only less nude. "I am Baldroy but you can call me Bard. It is nice to meet you Kagome." He said smiling after taking out his cigarette and replacing it with a new one.

Kagome smiled taking up his hand to shake it. "Kagome still hungry need food." The girl said simply as she looked up into his turquoise blue eyes.

Unable to say no to the girl's pleading look Bard went into the ice box looking for something to make. He pulled out a hunk of meat planning on turning it into a meal. But Kagome had pounced taking the meat and running off with it.

Later Sebastian came in looking for the piece of meat. "Baldroy what did you do with the meat in here." He growled feeling another headache coming on.

The cook smiled with a blush. "Oh well that piece of meat got attacked and killed in a battle with a cat." He said fearing the wrath of the butler's anger.

Walking away he moved to the only other place Kagome seemed to frequent other than by his young master's side. The garden which surprised him a bit after the episode with Pluto nearly killing her.

The sun shone brightly as Finnian took to watering the plants. He sigh content with the fresh air and the open sky. He stopped noticing a girl sitting in the shade of a nearby tree chewing on a raw piece of meat. Stopping his work he walked over to her intent on finding out what she was doing there.

Kagome looked up at him smiling with blood all over her face. "Kagome's you get your own." The boy blinked not knowing what to say to that.

"What are you doing here?" Finnian asked while she finished licking the blood off her fingers.

She beamed a bit after she finished her task. "Nice sun out Kagome eats outside more fun than inside." Kagome purred standing up to get a closer look at the boy. "You look like kit but no smell like him." She purred nuzzling the little strawberry-blond boy who blush bright red.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian finally located the raven colored cat in the garden nuzzling on young Finnian. He frowned and moved quickly to be beside the odd pair. He plucked the cat off the gardener and started back to the house. Kagome struggling all the way as she found an instant dislike to him.

He stopped once the door closed. The small child like girl glared up at him with a frown on her face. "Stop acting and tell me why you are here demon cat." The butler demanding knowing that the young feline has some agenda.

She smiles up at him with her blue eyes turning dangerous. "Kagome lost you find Mokomoko-sama for Kagome. Mokomoko-sama angry now and will not stop till Kagome is found." The girl said not making much sense but a light in her eyes told him, she knew something and wasn't telling them.

Finally freed Kagome slipped back into the form of a cat trotting off back to Ciel no doubt.

Mey-Rin was happily cleaning a mess up when she noticed Kagome slink passed. The cat stopped gave a meow before walking over to her. The maid stopped doing her work to pet the animal that wasn't accepted till now. A purr came from her as she slipped around the girl happily enjoying the attention being shown to her.

When Sebastian showed up Mey-Rin left her to get closer to the man. Kagome shot a dirty look at him and left.

'To think that hell hound trapped me in the body of a child. And one that can't utter a single sentence without it sounding childish. I don't think I can stand this it is worse than that time I was being control like a puppet and nearly killed Inuyasha. Able to think but unable to act still at least I know my powers still work even in this form. There still might be some hope of me finding Sesshomaru and Shippo. I wonder if they are looking for me at all.' Kagome thought as she travelled to Ciel's study.

A man with long sliver hair pulled back into a tail looked at the short round human. He held the smell of stale beer, sweat, coal and a few other unpleasant smells. At the moment his feet were dangling off the ground as the silver hair man held him up with a single hand at eye level.

A growl escaped him. "Tell me where the neko is now imp." The man said as a light encased his finger.

The balding man quivered in fear as the man showed off his power. "Please your lordship I know nothing." He felt relief as he was placed back on his feet. And the man started to walk away from him.

But as he was about to go back into the bar he was stopped as his body fell in half. "Worthless scum. Kit I know you can here tell me what you have found." The man growled to the young kitsune.


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden in the shadows the fox finally detached him-self and made his way over to the awaiting Inu Daiyokai. Who looked quite irritated at the moment if his attack on the imp was anything to go by. "I haven't spotted any tracks that might lead to her whereabouts yet. And I noticed that the pressure she usually gives off has diminished so much that it is impossible to use in locating her as of this moment. It is like someone suppressed her powers." He said frowning while tapping his chin.

Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with this news. "We must find her soon or her powers just might manifest like the last time." Shippo shivered nodding solemnly as he followed the older male out of the ally.

Kagome stretched feeling like a million bucks as she woke from a cat nap in the sun after filling her belly. But as she made her way to find Ciel she noticed he was leaving so she followed. By hopping out of a window and down next to him outside. He got in the carriage and she followed suite. Not being able to stop her even if he didn't want her there. It was after all the hope that they would randomly run into Sesshomaru out on the street.

Kagome sat happily on the boy's lap as he pet her. She could tell that he secretly liked her even though he at the moment wanted her gone from his manor. 'Kids need to be kids sometimes.' She thought before giving his face a lick. He scowled at her and she only meowed at him with a happy grin on her face.

Sebastian opened the door when they arrived at their destination and helped the young boy out. Kagome scented the air noting that Sesshomaru had been to the area. The pair moved to the area where a man had been spilt in two and melted where he had been separated. Kagome scrunched her nose as she knew his work when she seen it. But at the moment she couldn't very well tell them he was the one doing this.

As it would do no good to put the Daiyokai lord in prison. He was the killing perfection and nothing not even the human law could stop him. She was happy he had not went so far as to pull his sword as of yet anyway.

"Well it looks like a whip much different than the last murders. Yet the only link between them is the fact that the same poison was used each time." Ciel said looking at the markings that showed faint erosion in the bricks.

Sebastian nodded as he took to looking further into things. "There was someone else that came after the man was killed. The two left together not running away but walking." This had Ciel frowning.

"Meaning that there was no fear of being discovered at all. The Queen will not be happy until this maniac has been dealt with."


	9. Chapter 9

Rain fell from the grey sky that had pulled Ciel into a bad mood. He was angry that nothing could be found out about the murder so far. And there was a social event that he was unable to miss out on. Due to the fact that it involved his fiancée Elizabeth who wouldn't let him get out of being at one of her families parties.

As the rain hit the panes of glass Kagome was nearly bursting to have a bit of fun. And since the rain was falling lightly what better fun was there than to dance and sing in it. Changing into her childish human form she made her way into Ciel study. 'That boy needs to lighten up a bit and have some fun.' She thought as she grabbed him and hopped out the window.

Landing gracefully she dragged him through the wet grass till they were quite far enough away from the manor. That is when she started to spin him in a circle like ring round the rosy. Before she began singing an uplifting tune that had the boy playing along as the sound of squishing could be heard as they moved about the grass.

A woman looked at a young girl with blond hair done up in a fashionable style. Her clothing all shades of pink with a simple red coat to protect her from the rain. She held her hands tight as she looked out the window. It was one of her nervous habits that could be picked up on.

The girl turned back to her wide green eyes filled with worry. "Paula do you think Ciel will be happy to see me. I know he is busy and all but I worry for him." The girl confided as she rung her hands.

Giving her lady a strong smile. "I am sure he will after all on a day such as this you will seem like a ray of sunshine." This had the young miss perking up.

A small smile crossed her lips. "You are right after all Paula I needn't worry about that I need to concentrate on making his day prettier." She said firmly before clapping her hands together. "And I know just the thing a pink dance party." Elizabeth said while telling Paula her plan of pulling the servants in on it.

Paula smiled nodding as she took in her lady's words.

Sebastian greeted the unexpected guest that had arrived like the rain. "Welcome Lady Elizabeth." She gave him a smile as she pushed through on a mission to find her fiancé. The butler followed behind as Paula went to the kitchen to find the other servants.

"Ciel darling I am here for a visit!" She called pulling open the door of his study.

The sight that greets the lady and butler was rain pouring in through an open window. No Ciel in sight and only the show of a slight struggle. Sebastian closed the window feeling for Ciel.


	10. Chapter 10

The window banged open as a very soggy Ciel and Kagome stood on the ledge with a big smile on both their faces. "You may have a decent chance as a singer." Ciel said hopping from the ledge.

Kagome followed as the window closed behind her. "Kagome no sing Mokomoko-sama's orders." The girl said flatly as she finally noticed there was someone new in the room.

Ciel too noticed and seem to grow grim again. "Hello Elizabeth I take it you are well." It wasn't a question.

Elizabeth scowled at him. "How many times do I have to tell you call me Lizzy." She said rushing over to him to inspect him of any wounds. "And why are you all wet and who is this?" Lizzy asked pointing to Kagome who was dressed in something other than a dress.

"I will tell you after I have changed." He said leaving the room with Sebastian in tow, Kagome ducked out of the room changing into her cat form and followed.

After Ciel was dressed in a new outfit and much warmer Sebastian turned his attention to her. Kagome unhappily accepted the toweling off that left her warmer and completely dry. She didn't like when he got hand on petting her. Nipping him she rushed back off to the study where Ciel and Lizzy were talking.

Kagome changed back into a human and went over and sat next to the boy. Lizzy watched this not like that the unknown person was so touchy feely with her man. And he didn't push the person away causing her to grow angry.

"What is this person to you Ciel." She demanded pointing at the girl snuggling next to him.

The boy looked down at the demon cat. "A headache that won't go away." He said simply.

Lizzy didn't buy it. "If that were true you would have gotten Sebastian to remove her." She said with a sad look.

Ciel sighed. "Lizzy I can't do that because Pluto nearly killed her causing her to lose most of her memory. So now I am helping her in the search of a person I know only as Mokomoko." He finished feeling angry with himself. "As for Sebastian tossing her out that is impossible as he has taking an acute liking to her." This had the girl side tracked.

A smile crossed her face. "You know they would make a cute couple." This had Ciel smirking with an idea forming.

As the two plotted on how to get the butler closer to the girl. The Phantomhive staff was being pushed around by sweet Paula. Though at the moment she was being ever the enforcer as she bossed the bumbling crew around. The cold look of the manor was slowly being softened by pink everything. That had been used once before and place away in boxes that the three servants were unpacking. And putting up only in exchange for not having to wear a cuter outfit that Lizzy deemed worthy.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian held a struggling Kagome in his arms as he moved her around the floor in time to the music. From his place he could see the happy couple as they danced along to the music as well. While Mey-Rin danced with Bard much to her displeasure since she wished to have a dance with Sebastian instead. Paula had been paired with Finnian who had been dressed up in a suit for the event.

When the music stopped Kagome glared at the couple who had forced her to dance with the butler. Looking up she noticed that the demon had his face a little too close to her own. Another song started and she wanted to growl as Sebastian once more whipped her around the floor like a doll.

After dinner the rain let up and Lizzy was happily saying bye to Ciel and the strange girl she liked quite a bit. "We will have to go on a shopping trip soon Kagome an all-girl day what do you think." She purred happily to the girl as she embraced her in a hug.

Kagome smiled. "Kagome would enjoy that." Though she had other thoughts all together.

Lizzy released her. "No worries you will be looking much prettier by the time I am done." The girl assured her before turning and leaving.

A lone howl echoed throughout the night waking everyone in a ten mile radius of the beast.

The next two days the paper had been full of talk about the midnight howl. Ciel read about this and suspected that it had to do with the murders. Kagome he noticed was at the moment being brushed down by Sebastian. Her cries were enough to make up for the misfortune of her being there. Disrupting his normal routine of chaos, murder, and other happenings.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was panicked as the time limit drew ever closer. He moved about the city looking for something to go on. No mention of a big wild black cat had appeared in the paper. Neither was that of a woman healing the sick with a mystic power of touch only. Or that of a shape changing cat woman that was running through the streets.

Shippo had finally broken down by the fifth day about going to the Undertaker.

"I will not ask anything of that mad beast." Sesshomaru said leaning up against a wall.

Shippo frowned. "He is our best shot at finding Kagome. You know he is the only one able to find her anywhere no matter the time or the place." The young male encouraged.

Sesshomaru didn't like this idea at all. "I would rather remove all my skin with a dull knife." Shippo threw up his hands.

He grew angry and bold in turn. "We have no choice and time. Kagome needs us and soon if not…" The boy didn't need to finish as he gazed up at the taller man.

"Fine we shall do it your way." Sesshomaru huffed.


	12. Chapter 12

Undertaker looked at the pair before him and laughed. "Ah how good it is to laugh. As for your question dog I do know where Kagome might be." This had both looking excited. "He is the Lord of the Phantomhive estate. I must tell you though that she is different younger than before. Oh and she seemed quite close to the young lord as well." He watched Sesshomaru's reaction and seen all he needed.

"We thank you for your help Undertaker-san." Shippo said with a bow before following Sesshomaru.

Kagome wanted to turn cat and run but with the gun Mey-Rin had trained on her. It was utterly impossible as she was dressed up in yet another constricting outfit. This one a rather nice shade of purple. But Kagome didn't care as the dress slowly stole her breath and life away.

Walking well more like stumbling out of the dressing room with the inability to Kagome turned and showed the dress off. Lizzy dubbed this dress a keeper after twenty dresses. She had only picked out one other after two dress shops and over fifty tried on dresses.

"Well Kagome no worries only one shop more before we can break and have tea." The girl purred as she bought yet another dress alongside her own.

Fifteen dresses later Lizzy nodded to the red dress she had on. It was perfect for an everyday dress or a ball gown in an emergency. "You can wear this one for now I have a place in mind and your clothes will never due." A reluctant Kagome was dragged away and into the carriage.

The ride short but unbearable in the constricting red dress. Getting out Kagome frowned looking around the area. Before a scream escaped her as something tight held her around the middle. From the carriage Lizzy watched as Kagome was taken away by a blurry something. Mey-Rin had locked onto the target hitting it but the being still managed to run off unharmed.

"What do we do Paula Kagome has been taken!" Lizzy exclaimed with worry.

Mey-Rin still in sniper mode. "We must report back to the young master at once." She said getting back in to the carriage.

Lizzy cried the whole way back as she thought of hat terrible things might have befallen the girl.

Kagome now free of the kidnapper looked them over. Red hair, glasses, and a smile that showed off a sharp row teeth. "Reaper let this Kagome go or suffer." She said as if this was an ordinary happening.

"I love you and the color red on you." Was all she got as the man attacked her with a bone crushing hug. He rubbed on her like she was a doll and not a human. "It makes me want to cover you in your own blood." He said ripping out a pair of scissors.

He stabbed her in the stomach with them but Kagome didn't mind. It helped loosen the restricting garment. "You're not bleeding."


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru entered the front door of the Phantomhive estate without knocking. This had the butler standing before him almost right away. "I must ask you to leave my master isn't to be disturbed." He said holding four silver knives in his gloved hand.

Sesshomaru didn't notice him until after he finished scenting the place. "You have been in contact with the Miko I shall be taking her back now tell me where she is." Sebastian didn't know if it was a joke or not since he was the only one there.

The butler frowned. "I will not allow you to take anything from this estate." He said throwing the knives at the silver haired man.

Each weapon fell useless to the ground as they slowly dissolved into a greenish puddle. A green light faded from his fingertips as he glared his opponent down. Before he could do anything Sebastian had tossed another two rounds at him. Sesshomaru retuned this move with releasing his Bakusaiga. It cut through the knives like butter making them fall useless again in a puddle of melted metal.

As the butler charged already knowing how he was going to disarm him. He was stopped midflight as a shocking green wave was let loose from the sword as Sesshomaru swung it. Hitting its target the demon fell to the ground kneeling with a heavy wound to his chest.

While the demon butler was unable to move Sesshomaru made his way to the area holding the cats scent the strongest. In the room he found a boy sitting behind a desk giving him a questioning look. He took a seat across from the boy knowing this was the owner of the manor. A boy with black hair and blues though one was now covered with an eye patch. He wore expensive clothing and smelled clean unlike most servants that held an underlying scent of their work on them.

"You have been near the Miko. Tell me where she is." He said holding the sword in one hand as the point rested on the floor.

Ciel didn't like this man. "You are speaking of the demon cat Kagome are you not?" The boy asked knowing he was.

Sesshomaru's glare hardened. "Yes now give her back or face my wrath." He said showing off the eyes of his true self.

The boy looked unimpressed as he called for his butler who came in with a still bleeding wound on his chest. That wasn't all as Mey-Rin, Paula and Lizzy all came through the door knocking him over.

Lizzy spoke out in a worried voice. "Darling Kagome has been kidnapped by some manner of unnatural. The one who took her swooped in right before my eyes like a flash of red and she was gone. Mey-Rin the poor dear shot at them but it did no good. You have to hurry and find her I fear she is in danger." The blond cried making Sesshomaru grow irk with each passing moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome gazed down at the spot where there were two holes in her dress. No blood fell as a pink glow surrounded her. The block that held her at bay fell away releasing her from the tongue tied feeling that held her hostage. A smile slipped across her lips as she looked up at the one responsible.

Pulling the scissors out of her body as the reaper pushed them in at her. "Thank you reaper it seems you cut the tie. Now as a repayment I won't kill you if you leave now." She said expanding her aura looking for Sesshomaru.

Grell Sutcliff gazed at the strange small girl that reminded him slightly of Ciel. He laughed as the thought of Sebastian showing up made his heart pound. "Lovely little thing in red tell me do you know the Phantomhive butler Sebastian?" He asked with a positively glowing aura.

Kagome raised a brow. "You mean that stuck up demon serving under Ciel?" She questioned not liking where this was going.

The reaper squealed like a love struck fan girl causing Kagome to shutter. "Oh you do know him that is wonderful new. That means he might just come to save your pretty slender little neck." He purred touching her in a wrong way against her neck with his gloved hand.

Kagome wanted to gag but resisted as she instead spoke. "You might want to remove your hand from my persons. Right now." She informed him as the sound of heavy paw steps met her ears. "So he really did go all out I think I am flattered." She mumbled as Grell looked at her questionably.

Sesshomaru's large demon dog form moved over the tops of the roofs till he leapt down onto the street. Walking with a calmness he was at the moment not feeling. Shifting back into his humanoid form he removed Bakusaiga from its sheath. He spotted the reaper holding his Kagome by the neck.

"Oh my who is this lovely creature?" Grell asked Kagome.

Kagome sighed rolling her eyes. "That is your death." She simply said while ducking out of the man's hold.

Grell defended himself by holding the scissors over his head catching the sharp painful looking sword. He tried to cut it but it fail as the poison slowly ate the reaper blade away. Sesshomaru pushed him back as a wave of poison hit him full on. The man in red now weak curled up in a ball as the demon dog had descended on him. Smashing his booted foot into the male's face he took the tip of his blade while holding the reaper still. As he dragged the poisoned tip in a long line down his face.

Sebastian arrived with Ciel as Shippo watched from a dark corner knowing full well not to get in Sesshomaru's way. But the two new comers didn't know any of this as they got too close to the action as Sesshomaru punished the one who hurt Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome still a small child watched as Sesshomaru was about to turn on Ciel. "Stop Sesshomaru now." The male turned on her with intent to kill anyone who crossed his path.

Except that Kagome wasn't petrified by this as she jumped up to hold him around his neck. Holding him tightly letting him take in her scent while she let out a soothing aura that calmed his blood lust. She flinched as he bit down on her shoulder drawling out some of her blood. He let up and began to lick the wound he inflicted on her. She didn't cry but soothed him by stroking his head.

A smile of pure love crossed her face. "It is alright now Mokomoko-sama." She purred happily as the fluffy white pelt that enabled his transformation appeared on his shoulder. She nuzzled into it happy to see him in a better mood. "Shippo-chan you can come out now." Kagome called as she sensed the kitsune's worry.

Ciel watched this strange reunion and frown. "Let us return home Sebastian we have no further reason to be here." He said turning and walking away from the heartwarming scene.

Kagome tried and managed to slip from Sesshomaru's tight hold on her. She managed to stop the boy she still stood eye to eye with. Pulling him into a hug that had the boy standing still in shock. He had no need to push her away as she was pulled from behind into the hold of the silver Inu.

Her face glowed with happiness but her eyes held sadness. "I am Kagome Higurashi a former human miko. I want to thank you for putting up with me in my sealed form and for helping me to reunite with Sesshomaru. I want to give you something." She smiled before leaning in and kissing the boy on the cheek. "Tell Lizzy bye for me and thank her for the dresses but they just aren't me." She said as the outfit on her body morphed into that of a shrine maiden outfit.

When Ciel arrived back at the manor the staff and Lizzy were all waiting to see a safe and sound Kagome. "Where is Kagome darling? Don't tell me that she was killed." Lizzy said closing her eyes as tears formed.

The others as well acted in much the same way. "She is back with the man she called Mokomoko-sama. She wanted me to impart her thanks in the dresses you got her but they are not her style." It was all he said as he moved back to his study.

Kagome heard the growl as she kissed the boy. When he left she turned steeling herself for the repercussion of her action. "It is time to leave." He said picking her up. "Come kitsune or be left behind." He called as he walked out of the dark ally.

Grell moaned as the acid like poison ate away at his face causing him immense burning pain he knew scared him.


End file.
